


Кризис

by KakaO_team



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaO_team/pseuds/KakaO_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тяжёлые для страны Огня времена Какаши с Обито находят нетривиальный способ заработать.<br/>Почти-АУ - Обито не попадал под камень и живёт в Конохе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кризис

\- Валюта страны Земли увеличилась на 3,61 рё по отношению ко вчерашнему курсу, цена на кунаи, тем временем, в целом сбавила ещё 0,04 процента...  
Какаши хватался за волосы, Обито бился головой о стол, а Ирука не мог сдержать негодования.  
\- О чём думает правительство? Довело страну до того, что не может даже дотировать своё военное поселение! - последний месяц обычно сдержанный учитель часто выходил из себя.  
Зарплату в академии задерживали уже месяц, миссий не было уже два.  
\- Везде есть свои плюсы! - не унимался их приятель Гай. - Это поможет нам стать сильнее!

Разделив пополам последнюю упаковку рамена, Обито и Какаши поняли, что ситуация настала критическая.  
\- Врачам тоже мало платят, - настаивал Обито.  
\- Если мы у неё не займём, нам нечего будет есть, - напирал Какаши.  
\- Ну не можем мы брать у девушки! Так только мусор делает!  
\- Тогда придётся соглашаться с Ирукой, - развёл руками Какаши.  
Выбора особо не было: они и так были должны Асуме с Куренай и Гаю. Отсутствие завтрака и зубной пасты, а также уверенности, что у Рин в принципе есть, что занимать, привело в итоге Обито с Какаши к их общему другу - Ируке.  
\- Думаете, я для развлечения вам это предложил? Мне самому по счетам платить нечем.  
\- А точно, ну... заплатят?  
\- Это частный клиент, и он точно заплатит.  
Режиссёром, конечно, выступал сам Ирука как автор идеи, кроме того, любительские видео, что он выкладывал на Кьютюбе, собирали немало лайков.   
\- Ты уверен, что справишься? Это тебе не учеников с сочинениями у доски втихую снимать.

Съёмочной площадкой выбрали дом Какаши, потому что Ирука жил почти в центре деревни, а в заброшенном квартале Учиха могли помешать призраки.  
\- Иногда я вижу фантом тётушки, которая продавала пирожки, - хныкал Обито, раздеваясь. - Всего за полцены обещает, сучка!  
Какаши, уже в одних трениках, только горько покачал головой.  
\- Готовы? - ворвался в комнату Ирука с картонной коробкой в руках. - Вижу, что не готовы, зато я принёс реквизит. Денег на лубриканты у нас нет, но я взял из медпункта казённый детский крем! Один плюс в порно - на резинки тратиться не надо. По клизме - и вперёд!  
Какаши с Обито переглянулись. Обито сглотнул.  
\- Может, не будем? - предложил он.  
\- Что значит "не будем"? - по-учительски строго произнёс Ирука. - Да я ради вас медпункт на целых два тюбика обчистил! Отступать некуда.  
\- Всегда ведь можно эмигрировать, - призадумался Какаши.  
\- Да вы чего! - насел Ирука. - Какая вам разница, так просто извращаться или на камеру? Ещё и денег получите!  
\- Мы не извращаемся! - тут же выпалил Обито.  
\- Не, это не про нас, - добавил Какаши.  
Ирука молча буравил их взглядом.  
\- Разве что иногда.  
\- Немного.  
Ирука выдохнул:  
\- Вот и хорошо. Какаши, надевай кандибобер и снимай треники, где ты видел порно с трениками?  
\- А где ты видел порно с кандибобером? И вообще с двумя мужиками?  
\- Вот представьте себе, видел... Какаши, занимай позицию. Что ты сел?  
\- А что "позицию"?  
Решено было, что Какаши выступит в пассивной роли, так как обладал более худощавой фигурой, нежели Обито, что, по мнению Ируки, должно было лучше смотреться при съёмке.  
\- Обито, что ты делаешь? Куда ты вставляешь?  
\- В зад ему.  
\- Рано! Мы снимаем ласки, понимаешь?  
\- А если у меня потом стоять не будет? Ты режиссёр или кто? Смонтируешь!  
Стоя на четвереньках на старой семейной софе, Какаши сожалел лишь о том, что не обзавёлся выпивкой в докризисные времена. Как бы она сейчас пригодилась...  
\- Так, стоп. Стоп. Какаши, мы звук записываем сразу. Давай стоны, веди себя, как развратная девка!  
\- Если я ношу кандибобер на голове, это не значит, что я женщина или балерина.  
\- Не важно, - смутился Ирука. - Обито, ты тоже не молчи.  
\- А что мне говорить?  
\- Неприличное что-нибудь.   
\- Ну что?  
\- Ну там... "давай, сучка"... например. Короче, поехали! Времени у нас мало, потому что на виагру денег не было, сами понимаете. Сколько за день осилите, столько и заработаете.  
\- Давай, сука! - с задором выкрикнул Обито и что есть силы хлопнул Какаши по заднице. Тот от неожиданности не удержался на месте и увалился на пол.  
\- Пизда кандибоберу... - прошептал Ирука.  
\- Упс, - отреагировал Обито. - Какаши, ты там как, жив, цел?  
\- Жив, цел... Паккун?  
По комнате вальяжно, ни капли не смущаясь, шёл Паккун.  
\- Что, вы ещё и Ируку привели для своих поигрулек? - проворчал он.  
Ирука упёр руки в бока:  
\- Ну надо же, а мне доказывали, что ничем таким не занимаетесь...  
\- Да то один раз было! - возмутился Обито.  
\- Не смущайтесь, я тут кость когда-то заныкал, найду и уйду, - предупредил Паккун.  
\- Он не будет вам мешать? - с недоверием проговорил Ирука.  
\- Не, мы привыкли, - ответил Какаши, устраиваясь на кровати в исходную позицию.  
Впрочем, через некоторое время съёмок Паккун вмешался:  
\- А вы что, это снимаете всё?  
\- О да. Я буду купаться в деньгах! Я больше не буду прозябать в учительской! Уеду в Мао Ями, буду в окружении мулаток пить пина коладу! - Ирука нервно расхохотался.  
Обито и Какаши, поглощённые актёрским процессом, даже не заметили этого смеха.

***  
Несмотря на то, что Майто Гай активно поддерживал своих друзей в кризисные времена и всем сердцем горячо им сочувствовал, сам он в материальной помощи не нуждался, как оказалось, имея небедствующих родственников в другой стране.  
\- Принёс? - тихо спросил Гай у Ируки, придя в назначенное для тайной встречи место. - Всё, как я хотел? С Какаши?  
\- Принёс, - ответил Ирука. - Всё, как ты хотел. С Какаши.


End file.
